


Skates and Slushies

by DetectivePop



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Varian and the Seven Kingdoms
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Inspired by Varian and the Seven Kingdoms - Kaitlyn Ritter & Anna Lencioni, M/M, Rollerblades & Rollerskates, Slushies, Varian Needs a Hug (Disney), Varigo - Freeform, comfort slushies, hugo's doing his best alright?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28274976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DetectivePop/pseuds/DetectivePop
Summary: Hugo hadn't expected to run into a cute boy in the middle of the night, and he hadn't expected the cute boy to be upset, but he was determined to cheer him up. What's the best comfort? Slushies.
Relationships: Hugo & Varian (Disney: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms), Hugo/Varian (Disney: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 65





	Skates and Slushies

**Author's Note:**

> This was for the 7k server secret santa. It's like the opposite of festive but happy holidays!

The night air was crisp and dry.

The end of summer was nearing, and Varian couldn't tell whether to be happy or not. Summer meant freedom, meant he could go anywhere at any time. It meant nights like these weren't too cold, didn't chill him to the bone. Autumn was nice too, but it always led to winter, the worst of the seasons. A trap, chains confining him to any amount of warmth one can find.

For now he'd enjoy the summer weather, the clear night skies and slight breeze. Varian often found himself here, sitting on the front porch and taking in the fresh air. His house could be suffocating, everyday a new argument over nothing. If he listened close enough maybe he'd hear the pacing of his father, deciding if he should come apologize.

He never did.

Varian looked up at the stars, so small and bright. They were just far enough from the city that the smog couldn't cloud them. The country was peaceful, not a single sound interrupting the quiet sway of the trees except the occasional car that passed by on the paved road. Varian closed his eyes, letting his hair be tossed every which way. 

**_brrck_ **

He perked up at the new sound, looking out to the pavement in front of him just in time to see a new figure coming from the distance. Not a car, no, definitely too small, and yet they were moving so fast. Varian squinted his eyes, trying to see through the dense dark. The sound grew louder as the figure drew closer...closer...until eventually he could make out the outline of a boy. Odd.

It wasn't until the boy passed by that Varian could properly see his blonde hair and round glasses. Bright neon green roller skates lit up in the porch light. His emerald eyes locked with Varian's for the briefest moment.

His brain didn't have time to register anything else before the boy sped away.

It only lasted a moment, a few seconds at best, before he was disappearing back into the dark. It wasn't uncommon for skateboarders or bikers to come down this road, it was probably the only one in the area not littered with potholes. Still, Varian had never seen the blonde boy before, and just as soon as he was here, he was gone once again. The world descended back into silence, and for a while it stayed like that. Serenity.

**_CRASH_ **

Varian flinched at the loud noise. The breaking of glass sounded from behind him. Inside, through the heavy wooden door, reminding him of the reason he was out here in the first place. Slowly, he brought his legs to his chest, hugging them tightly. Resting his chin on his knees, Varian stared out into the distance. Maybe he could forget, imagine he was somewhere different with someone else.

**_brrrrrck_ **

That noise again. Already knowing it's source, he didn't bother to look back. Although after a few seconds, it became apparent that it was much more drawn out than before. Looking in front of him once more, Varian could see the boy. Only, this time he was moving a lot slower.

The boy gradually skated by, their eyes locking once again. It seemed like the stranger was studying him, getting a good look at his expression and features. The stranger's face itself was blank, and for a moment Varian was a bit creeped out. He considered saying something, but never got a chance before the boy frowned and sped off. Strange. For the second time, the night fell back to quiet.

Really he should've seen it coming when the noises started back up again.

Nothing peaceful ever lasts, and so when Varian heard the gritting sound of those roller skates once more, he wasn't too surprised. Why was he back, and what did he want? Those were the questions he was  **planning** to ask, but the boy was quickly taken off guard as the stranger approached him first. It was hard to see at first, but as he drew closer, Varian could make out the rip in his jeans and the leather of his green bomber jacket. The stranger hesitantly stepped closer into the light of the porch, and there he could finally make out the objects in his hands.

Two slushies.

"Uh-...hi there." The stranger smiled nervously, "You- um- you seemed upset, and I thought 'what's a good way to cheer someone up?' and my brain told me slushies, so I got you one...if you'd like?" Almost to prove his point, the stranger held out the drinks, one red one blue.

Varian eyed the boy and his slushies. It was most definitely a stupid idea to take an unknown drink from someone he didn't know, and it was most definitely stupid to be talking with said someone alone at 2am, but Varian found himself unable to care. No one else was going to cheer him up, hell, no one ever made an effort to make him feel better. So, against his better judgment, the boy pat the spot next to him.

The stranger's eyes lit up as he skated to the step. The old wood creaked as he sat, and Varian shuffled over to make a bit more room for him.

"Name's Hugo by the way." The stranger, Hugo, said as he held out the drinks for Varian to choose. He grabbed the blue, taking a slow sip, before answering.

"Varian."

"Well Varian, s'pleasure to meet you." Hugo took a sip of his own. "What brings you out here on this fine evening?"

Varian froze.

Hugo seemed to pick up on the sudden discomfort, frowning. "Sorry that was a stupid question." He sputtered, a small embarrassed flush reddening his cheeks. "New question, why are frogs so slippery?"

Varian let out a cough as he choked on his drink, the question catching him off guard. Hugo sat frozen as the other hacked, hitting his chest a few times, not sure how to help. He cursed under his breath, starting to panic at Varian's distress. Eventually Varian managed to get it under control, taking a deep breath of air.

Hugo wondered if he was going to ask him to leave, before the boy started laughing. The sound was nice, lighthearted and airy. His racing heart calmed down a bit. He hadn't expected to run into a cute boy in the middle of the night, and he hadn't expected the cute boy to be upset, but he was determined to cheer him up. Sure, maybe he was running on nothing but sugar and caffeine, but he knew how nice it was to have someone notice. To have someone see when you're upset, and to do something about it.

After his laughing fit slowed, a smile still on his face, Varian turned to the other boy. "New question, why are you roller skating at 2am?" Hugo laughed.

"Helps to clear the head, feeling the air against your face and the wind in your hair." The smile seemed infectious as Hugo's lips perked up.

Varian hummed. "Never seen you around before, you new?" Hugo's smile fell just a bit. It was barely noticeable, but it didn't go unseen.

"Me and my mom moved here at the beginning of the summer. Just a couple of streets down actually." The boy jabbed his thumb in the supposed direction of his house, much too far to actually view. Varian nodded in acknowledgement, attempting to take another sip of his slushie. "Although if I had known a cute boy lived around the corner I would've visited sooner."

Varian was lucky he was being careful or else he would have started to choke again. His cheeks flushed as red as Hugo's slushie. Not quite knowing how to respond, the boy only managed to get out a few embarrassed sputters, before the blonde started to laugh.

"Can't take a compliment?" Hugo snorted, and the other rolled his eyes.

"I'd like to see you try!"

"Oh yeah? Try me."

Varian raised an eyebrow, never one to turn down a challenge. He had to admit, the stranger wasn't terrible looking, so it wasn't exactly hard to come up with a basic compliment. "Your eyes brighten when you smile, it's a nice look." Varian finished it with a smile that only grew as he watched the blondes face heat up. Hugo took a long sip of his drink to avoid answering and dealing with the problem that he in fact, cannot take a compliment. At least it got another laugh from the black haired boy. 

"You know when you brought up my eyes, I thought you were gonna say some sappy shit like, 'they shine like gems.'" Hugo grinned, setting the drink aside and leaning back against his arms.

"Bet it woulda gotten the same reaction." Varian gently nudged the blonde with his elbow, before mimicking his position. Like that, the two were able to get a good view of the night sky, and Varian was once again taken aback by the shining stars.

A silence fell over them. Hugo tilted his head towards the other. "Feelin' any better?" He asked quietly, not wanting to interrupt the peaceful moment. When Varians smile turned somber, he assumed he would get the same response as last time, but was pleasantly surprised when the boy spoke up.

"Yeah, thanks."

And there was a genuine appreciation to his voice that made the blonde's heart warm. The shorter looked over at him, and Hugo could see that while Varian seemed a bit saddened, there was a gratefulness.

"Look if-" Hugo paused, hoping he wasn't overstepping his boundaries. "I dunno why you're out here but-...if you don't wanna go back, you can always crash at my place. Although I get if you don't wanna it's kinda weird considering we just met and-"

He was interrupted as Varian stood from his spot on the rickety porch step, extending a hand to help Hugo up. The blonde mumbled a thanks as he was pulled from the ground. "Thanks for the offer, really I appreciate it....but I think..." He took a deep breath, almost to prepare himself for what lay ahead. "I think I'm alright, at least for tonight."

There was a resolve to his voice, like he was telling that more to himself than to the other. Hugo didn't want to push it. He nodded, picking up his drink from the step. After a moment of silence, Hugo pulled out his phone. "Here uh-" He unlocked it and handed it over to Varian. "If you ever need some cheering up again I'm always down for more slushies." Varian took the device with a smile, inputting his number before handing it back. Hugo sent him a quick text to make sure it went through, then put it back into the safety of his pocket.

The grass of Varian's law made it a bit awkward to make it back to the road on skates, but it didn't take long before he was back on the pavement.

"Don't be afraid to visit again, I-I mean if you'd like to!" He heard the other shout from the porch. Hugo turned, giving Varian a smile and a thumbs up.

"Well if Freckles says so I guess I'll have to take ya up on the offer!" He didn't wait to hear the inevitable sputtering over the new nickname, skating back down the road from which he came.

Varian held his slushie close as he finished the last few sips, watching as the no-longer-stranger disappeared back into the darkness. The sound of skates against the road slowly fading away until it was almost like it had never been there. Freckles huh? It wasn't a very unique nickname, but he found himself growing a liking to it. Turning around, Varian prepared himself for whatever waited inside. While most likely not much had changed, he felt a bit more hopeful after his strange encounter. The last words the blonde said repeated in his head. He'd be back, and Varian couldn't wait for their next meeting.

A deep breath, a moment to collect his thoughts, a second to quell his worries, and Varian pushed open the heavy wooden door.

Knowing whatever happened, he had a new friend waiting for him at the end.


End file.
